Astro Boy and Girl
by Dancingbear98
Summary: Toby and his twin sister, Emma, were normal kids. Well, except for being geniuses. Then the accident happened, and their lives changed forever. Based on Astro Boy  2009
1. The Accident

*I don't own anything, I just own Emma!*

Life is unpredictable at times, and sometimes when we want it to be predictable, Fate has a sense of humor and decides to be unpredictable. That happened to my brother and I. All I wanted to see was the presentation with my brother and father, but Fate had a horrible and sad plan in mind. But in the end, it turned into something that changed our lives forever.

It was just another easy day at school, and we were in physics at the time (My favorite class!). I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself! I'm Emma Tenma, and I have a twin brother named Toby Tenma! We are the genius twins of Dr. Tenma, our father and the father of modern robotics. I have black hair with blond highlights in it, and it was in a short braid right now. My brother and I were wearing the typical uniform for school, but instead of wearing a skirt (which most girls do), I was allowed to wear pants. After the presentation of a commercial for robotics in Metro City finished, our teacher, Mr. Pistachio, announced that there was a pop quiz. As the other kids started to groan, I glanced at my brother and he knew. We were going to race and see who would finish first!

"Begin." The teacher declared

Our pens were moving in rapid movements and brains calculating until both our hands shot up at the same time.

" Yes Toby and Emma? Is there a problem?"

My brother stood up and said,

"There's no problem, I'm just finished and I'd like to leave."

"Finished?" Mr. Pistachio exclaimed as the rest of the kids gasped.

" I am finished as well, sir!" I added as both my brother and I pulled out our flash drives and walked forward.

" For rocket science, it wasn't exactly rocket science." We said as we both handed in our flash drives.

" Well I don't suppose there's much a point for you two staying here-" As he looked up to find us not there.

" Good luck guys!" We both said as we opened the door

" Thank you, Mr. Pistachio!" I added as we started out the door, and heard a clunk of a book being thrown at the door.

As Toby and I walked out the doors of Metro City High School, our family robot, Orrin, greeted us. Toby was wearing his favorite hat, while I was wearing my favorite necklace, a heart with a diamond in the middle. My Dad gave it to me on a birthday, but I can't quite remember which one.

"Hello Master Toby, Mistress Emma. How was your day at school?" Asked Orrin

"Think fast, Orrin!" My brother said as he tossed his book bag to the robot.

"AIEE, thank you Master Toby, very good throw by the way." The surprised robot managed to grab the bag in time before it dropped to the ground.

"My day was great, thank you for asking, Orrin!" I replied as I handed my book bag to him.

"That's good to hear, Mistress Emma. And thank you." Orrin said as a smile appeared on is digital face.

My brother and I stepped into the car and waited for our father to appear next to us, and soon enough, he did.

"Hello kids." Our digital father spoke to us

"Hello, sir!" We both replied

"How was school?" He started off the conversation

"Oh, great! Mr. Pistachio dropped a pop quiz on us, but I'm pretty sure I got a 100%." My brother explained to the hologram

"I'm pretty sure I got a 100% too!" I added with a smile on my face.

"That's good, kids, very good. But I don't want you two to become complacent. It's important to keep studying. Onward and upward, Toby, Emma!"

He always says that when we are talking about school.

"Sure, Dad." Toby looked away

"Of course, Dad." I looked at my feet, a bad habit I had when someone was lecturing me, as my smile disappeared.

"I'm aware I said I'd take you two to that symposium on quantum mechanics... But I'm afraid, I'd have to take a rain check again." He said as he looked towards the floor.

"You- you promised!" My brother said shocked

"What? But you specifically said you would not let anything get in the way!" I exclaimed as tears started to form. His work always got in the way of family time, and we barely got any family time!

"I'm sorry you two, but it's unavoidable. President Stone's brought forward the work for the unveiling of the 'Peacekeeper'." He explained to us.

"The 'Peacekeeper?" We both exclaimed.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Toby shouted.

"I never kid. Goodbye, kids" and his hologram disappeared, leaving us in a tense silence.

"The 'Peacekeeper, huh?" He had that tone of voice and a smirk the he does when he is thinking up some plan that's bound to get us in trouble.

"Toby…" I told him in a warning tone of voice.

He gave me thumbs up and a smile like he knew what he was doing. I had to make sure that he didn't get into too much trouble, so I went along with it.

"Hey, Orrin, change of plan. Take me to the Ministry of Science." He told the robot. Then I knew kinda what he was planning.

"I'm sorry, Master Toby, but your father gave me strict instructions to-" then Toby started to mess with Orrin's controls to change his objective.

"Stop it! What are you doing back there! Hey, Hey!" The panicked robot was yelling until something snapped into place and he exclaimed happily,

"Next Stop, Ministry of Science!" My brother had a smug look on his face. I rolled my eyes and hoped that he knew what we were doing….

The drive wasn't that short, but I was thinking about what trouble Toby was getting us into now. When we finally got there we had to sneak in. As we walked with a dazed Orrin behind us, Toby explained his plan to me.

"We are going to watch that demonstration, but we have to be quiet and sneaky."

"And how are we going to find where this demonstration is going to take place?" I enquired

"We are going to find Dad, and follow him of course!"

"Well that will be hard if we've got him behind us." I jabbed a thumb toward Orrin who was singing, along with turning around and around like a ballerina.

He wasn't able to answer as we started to hear voices in front of us. One I identified as our father, and the other was President Stone. We quietly ran a little faster and saw the group. It consisted of a squad of soldier robots, a military leader, Dad, and the President. We tip toed over while trying but failing to get Orrin to shut up.

"Dr. Elefun is an esteem colleague of mine, Mr. President. He may be resistant to having his discoveries used for military purposes." My dad tried to explain

"Oh, you leave Dr. Elefun to me." The President replied

"Dad!" We both called

"HOLD IT!" someone randomly said

Suddenly, everything was upside-down and I quickly realized that the robots were holding Toby and I both up by our legs.

"What are you two doing here? I gave Orrin specific instructions to…" then he saw Orrin running into a wall for no apparent reason.

"I-I wanted to see the demonstration!" Toby explained.

"Me Too!" I said as I gave him a sheepish smile.

"You're always talking about the 'Peacekeeper'" Toby was horrible at making excuses, so Dad saw right through it

"Really, Toby?." He got on his serious face and it looked like he might yell at us at any given moment.

"These your kids?" Stone asked. As he said that, I noticed that his face was scary, almost evil looking. I know I shouldn't be saying that, but up close, that's how he looks.

"Yes, sir." Dad looked embarrassed, and I hate when he got that face.

"Well, let them tag along" was the President's reply

"Releasing potential threat." The robots let us down and as I regained my balance, ran up to my dad along with Toby.

"It'll be good for them, good education." Was what I heard President Stone tell my Dad as I walked up.

"Yes, sir" was Dad's only answer

" So, are you interested in robots, you two? Robot Weaponry?" The President asked

"Absolutely!" We both answered, but I let Toby go into detail about the targeting system that was outdated.

I heard him mutter "No one likes a smarty-pants" then call out to the soldier and say

"Take these kids to a safe place and keep them there"

"What! Why?" I yelled as the soldier grabbed my shoulders

" What? Dad!" My brother tried to understand why our Dad would not let us go and watch

" I think it's for the best, Toby, Emma" My Dad replied. Why was he always blowing us off?

"But you said we could see the Peacekeeper!" I yelled to him

"You still can, on tonight's news, like everybody else." President Stone replied almost too smug for my liking. But there was nothing we could do except let out an exasperated sigh and let the soldier robot lead us to this "safe place". When we got to said "safe place", it turned out to be a janitor's closet. We were both pushed in and knew we had to find a way out so before he could close the door my brother and I begged to not go in and Toby managed to swipe his key card. Soon after, we got the door open and the guard was distracted.

"Onward and Upward, Toby." He told himself, as if to reassure him

"Come on, Emma! The guard is distracted!" We would have to run if we didn't want to miss the demonstration, so we ran to where the testing was most likely to be. The Control room. After a while we finally got there and went through the huge door. When we came in, it looked like they had loaded the robot with some red light and were sending test drones at it. It was destroying the robots no problem, and doing it very fast!

"Wow!" we looked at each other excitedly

"We need to get in closer" I nodded my head and followed him as he got closer and closer to the robot. But then the robot started absorbing the drones onto it's body and then they would shot the other drones. I heard Dad going on about what the robot was doing but I wasn't listening. I was watching the robot. Then, suddenly, the robot started running at the scientists until they had to close the emergency door. But then I realized something. Toby and I were on the wrong side of the door. Panic swelled up in my chest and I looked at Toby, who had come to the some realization as me. We banged on the door and called for our Dad, who noticed we were trapped. His face then turned to sheer horror.

"Dad!" We both called

"Toby, Emma!" our Dad yelled as he tried to open the door, but it would not open. The robot was banging against the shield and we curled up into balls until Dad was right outside the barrier.

"Dad, Help!" We repeated I was crying and wanting to touch my Dad. Toby and I were hugging and holding each other tight.

"It's going to be okay, Toby, Emma! I'm going to get you out! Everything's going to be fine! I promise!"

I stared into my Dad's eyes, which were filled with horror, fear, hopelessness, and many more emotions that I could not define. But those eyes where the last thing I saw, before there was a bright light, and I could see no more.


	2. Creation

**Two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll! Also, I'd like to thank ****AnimeGirl, Astroboy2009**, **and lunar locket** **for reviewing and faving my story! It means so much to me! Thanks so much! :D **

*I don't own anything! Only Emma! :D*

The lab assistants for Dr. Tenma were afraid of him and were not sure what his mental state was. He had just lost his two children and was blaming himself for it. He had isolated himself in his lab and only the assistants were allowed to enter and help him with his project. His project was to make robot children. And not just any robot children. His son and daughter. All he had left of them were Toby's favorite hat and Emma's heart and diamond necklace that had somehow survived the blast. Nobody doubted that he would be able to build them, but they were worried that he would not be able to make the robots come to life. Also, the robots could not be like the original and be a completely different personality. How would he give them free will and have a specific personality at the same time? But that didn't stop him. He was so desperate to have them back that he would do anything to get his kids back. He wouldn't eat or sleep until they were finished.

He had asked his close friend, Dr. Elefun, to try to separate the blue core into two halves and bring it to him. Dr. Elefun was able to do that by taking another orb similar to the original and transferring half of the energy into it. He glanced up at where Tenma's office with a worried face. He hadn't seen him since the accident and was worried about his state. When he reached the lab, three lab assistants greeted him with worried smiles.

"He hasn't eaten or slept in days" One of the lab assistants expressed

"I know" Elefun said with a concerned frown

"He's gone crazy, hasn't he?" the same assistant said.

"If you lose your children like that, and you don't go crazy, you're not a human being." He replied with a sad tone.

"Clear the lab." Tenma snapped at the assistants.

Then, the large masses of wires and circuitry were covered in a coating that made them look exactly like the twins. From the hair to the face and the size of the kids, everything was the same.

"They look just like them! Doesn't it? Perfect replicas. Plus, I have uploaded all of Toby and Emma's memories. One will think it is Toby and the other will think it is Emma!" Tenma raved as Elefun watched as they were coated and worried as his suspicions were right. He was so desperate to have his kids back and correct his mistake that he would do anything to see them.

"Don't expect too much, Tenma." Elefun warned the dire father

"They both have the most advanced defense systems ever created." Tenma continued "I won't lose them again." He muttered to himself.

"Did you bring what I asked?" Tenma whispered anxiously asked his old friend.

"I couldn't refuse a grieving father." Elefun admitted as he opened up the briefcase to reveal two glowing blue orbs the same size of a palm of a baby. Tenma grabbed the two orbs but Elefun stopped him.

"The core is unpredictable. I can't guarantee, what effect-" Elefun started to warn but was cut off by Tenma franticly saying,

"It's gonna make them perfect! Perfect!" the depressed father yelled.

"Just like Toby and Emma were." He added as he pushed the two blue cores into their power centers. Then, various cords came down and lifted the Toby and Emma look-alikes into the air to start their systems. But soon, as power was bolted into the bodies, the cores worked together to fry all of the machines as there was a bright blue light then everything shut down and two drop with a painfully loud thud.

There was a tense silence as the two scientists waited to see if it worked. Then the Toby robot twitched his fingers as the Emma robot rotated her hand. Then they both pushed themselves up and looked up towards the scientists with glowing blue eyes. The two robots looked up in bewilderment and once they blinked, their eyes turned back to their original brown color.

"Dad?" Toby and Emma croaked out as their eyes looked as if they could not believe what they were seeing.

"Toby, Emma!" Tenma was the happiest person in all of Metro City. He had both his kids back.

Toby was the first to stand up, and he made his way slowly to his father.

"Dad!" Toby exclaimed then fell into his fathers awaiting arms.

"Welcome back, son!." Tenma held his son like if he let go, he might float away.

Emma stood up next, more wobbly then Toby, but soon made her way over to the rest of her family.

"Whoa!" Emma exclaimed as she almost fell over. Luckily, her father was there to catch her and hold Toby at the same time.

"Welcome back, Em." Tenma embraced his two children that he thought that he would never see again.

"Thank you, Elefun! I'm gonna take them home! Quality time! Bonding! All the good things!" Tenma announced and grabbed his twins up and started to walk towards the door.

"Bye, Dr. Elefun." Toby and Emma smiled and told him.

"Goodbye, Toby, Emma" Was all Elefun could muster up as he watched the new family walk out the door.

"Incredible" he muttered as they all walked towards a new life.

**Tell me what you think! Will update as soon as possible! :D**


	3. The Beginning of Our Problems

**Hey Fanfiction readers! Sorry for being late on this chapter- first of all, it was a lot of writing (5 pages in word T.T) and also school was in the way of writing….. But I am back! :D Hope you like the chapter! :D**

When I woke up that morning, something felt different. I felt different when I woke up, like I wasn't waking up, but almost turning on. But then I felt someone prop him or herself up next to me, and question,

"Dad?" then I remembered where I was and that that voice was Toby. Then I propped myself up just as Dad was lifting his head. It looked like we where in Toby's room. It looked like Dad had fallen asleep while he was watching us, like we had been hurt or sick or something.

"Good Morning kids." He looked worn out and relived that we were up

"How do you feel?" He asked us. This confused me, because I don't remember getting sick or hurt recently.

"Kinda weird" I answered

"Have we been sick or something?" Toby must have been thinking the same thing because he said what I was about to ask. I was worried. What if something really did happen to us?

" No, you two are fine, Toby. You're perfect. You are wonderful!" Both Toby and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, that's great, because-" Suddenly Dad pulled us both into a hug, like he had missed us. Then he almost started crying. This really worried me, but I put that in the back of my mind because this was one of the first times in a while that we had a big family moment, and I wanted to cherish it. Soon Dad left so that we could get changed. I went into my room, which was right next to Toby's. A doorway connected our rooms. I wore a different outfit today that was blue jeans, a white camisole, a blue flannel button down shirt, and a pair of sneakers. Then I put on my special necklace. Then Toby and I went out to the kitchen where Orrin was waiting. He started freaking out when he saw us.

"Uh, I must be malfunctioning! Wires crossing, short-circuiting. It can't be you! You are..."

Toby and I looked at each other then back at Orrin with questioning faces. Everyone was acting very strange this morning.

"Oh, my gosh! You are..." He looked us up and down as if looking for something. As he was freaking out, I heard a whoosh of a door being opened and assumed it was our Dad.

"Hey, Orrin, you okay?" Toby and I asked. Why was everyone acting like they could not believe that we were still alive? Very strange.

"You're... gonna be late for school." Orrin finally got a hold of himself and calmed down a little,

"Well, I... I must say it..." He was clearly still surprised to see us.

"...It's very nice to see you again." I saw Dad giving him a rolling of the eyes face but when he noticed me staring at him, he smiled.

" Sit down you two. I want to talk to you." He pulled out our chairs for us, something that he never does unless it's something important.

He got a "Sure, Dad." and a "Ok" from my brother and I

"It's about school." He started as he sat down. Oh no, I thought. What did we do wrong?

"I have decided you shouldn't go anymore, kids." I was shocked. School was very important to him. Why not go?

"I'm gonna teach you at home. Myself!" I let out a relived sigh at that statement. Then I realized. We were getting more time with our Dad! This was great!

"Awesome!" I exclaimed

"Sounds good to me!" Toby replied then he turned to Orrin

"Hey, Orrin, looks like we're gonna be hanging out together." Orrin was shocked again then started shaking.

"Together? Oh! Wow, that would be very nice, Master Toby-Oh, dear!" Then Orrin dropped what he was holding and it knocked into Dad's cup, spilling its contents over the table.

"Please, Toby just let the robot do its thing." Dad chastised Toby

"Sorry" Toby grumbled. Then something came to me,

"Hey, if you're gonna be home-schooling us. What about the ministry, your job? " I questioned. His work had been very important before, so why was he abandoning it?

"My job now is to be your father." He stated, as if he wasn't gonna let anything else get in the way.

"Oh" Both Toby and I understood and finished our breakfast. After we finished, Dad brought us to a room with a big computer

"Let's start with something familiar." Dad started as the computer booted up

"Four natural calculus. It's your favorite." He nudged the both of us. For some reason, I felt as if it wasn't my favorite, even though he said it was.

"I guess" We both replied. By Toby's tone of voice, I felt like he thought the same thing.

"If, sir wishes perhaps I could help Master Toby and Mistress Emma with-" Orrin started but suddenly stopped. I looked up quick enough to see Dad giving Orrin a horrible glare.

"Oh, bad idea. Bad idea. I'm a robot. What am I thinking?" I felt bad for Orrin. He hadn't done anything wrong! He was just asking what he was programmed to ask. Why did Dad act the way he did?

I was jolted out of my thoughts with a crash and a "Wrong way!" from Orrin. Then Toby started on his equation, and I realized I had to do one too. As we both were completing the problem (which was easier then I thought), Dad was commenting on the different ways we were doing the problem. Finally, when we finished, Dad exclaimed

"Bravo, wonderful, excellent, Toby and Emma! First rate, kids, first rate!"

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Toby insisted. Then something weird happened. I knew exactly what Toby was going to do right before he said it. It was almost like I was read his mind! But that's not possible, I yelled in my head. I decided I would think about it later as Toby swiped his finger across the screen. I then swiped my finger, causing our equations to disperse as my problem became a cowboy and Toby's problem became a bow and arrow that shot at my cowboy. Then the cowboy started doing a funny little dance and song across the screen, and Toby and I bobbed to the funny song. Then Dad swiped his hand under the screen, causing the song to stop as the screen went away, and cleared his throat and repeated,

"Let's get back to basics."

Dad next took us to the living room, where he dropped one incredibly thick book in front of us. He carried three others.

"Remember this one? Kant's 'Critique of Pure Reason'- I used to read it to you kids in bed when you were little." As Dad was telling us about the book, Toby made the mistake of opening the old book, causing dust spurt into both our faces making us cough.

"To put us to sleep?" Toby asked sarcastically

"Yes! You two asked for it every night!" Dad got the wrong impression and didn't notice anything

"That's not quite what I-" Toby tried to explain to Dad, but he cut him off

"Just try rereading these. To get those old brains humming again." Dad pointed to his head as he walked out. But just before he left, he turned around to give us a thumbs up. We both gave him a nervous thumbs up as he left the room. Once he left, both our faces fell as we dreaded the next few hours reading about the most boring stuff ever. Toby closed the first book as I picked up the next one, called Descartes Before the Horse, and we both sighed as we picked up the next book about Leonardo Da Vinci. We looked at each other before opening the book. The first page we turned was about war machines. Boring. So Toby turned a few more pages until he had turned to the section about flight. We both looked at each other with excited eyes. We were going to make these inventions!

Soon, we had a ton of one of the flying contraptions soaring through the air, with Orrin's help. Toby and Orrin were making the little spiral thingies fly while I was working on one of the more complicated planes.

"Sweet, Orrin! You're the man!" Toby yelled as he jumped on Orrin and placed the red cap he was wearing on the robot's head.

"Yes! You know, I haven't had this much fun since... Well, ever!" Orrin commented. As soon as he said that, I finished the plane model.

"Toby, I finished!" I told him as I waved the model around for him to see

"Awesome! Check this out!" He grabbed the model; jumped on top of the pile of books (with Da Vinci's book on top), and threw it into the air.

"I'm impressed! Not knocked out, but impressed." Orrin said

"That's nothing! Watch this!" I told him. Then, the model broke apart and separated into three different planes. We all marveled at the sight

"Now that is impressive, Master Toby and Mistress Emma!" Orrin yelled. He was really impressed at our handy work. He came over to us to give us a fist bump.

"Just Toby is fine, Orrin." Toby fist bumped his and smiled as he told him that

"Just Emma is fine for me too!" I smiled and then he smiled too. I felt so amazing inside! Dad never did anything like this with us, so it was much more fun! But the fun always has to end. Just then, one of the planes knocked into some stuff as Dad walked in and barely missed an incoming plane.

"Toby, Emma-" He started but was hit by one of the planes we made. We all grimaced and knew we all were going to be yelled at. Dad started to swat the swirly flying things as he made his way over to Toby and I.

"What are you two doing? I said to read these books, not destroy them." Dad chastised us.

"I... I-" He started but I cut him off, knowing what he was going to say

"We just wanted to test Da Vinci's theories." I explained to Dad

"I, perhaps... encouraged... ...Master Toby and Mistress Emma ...sir." Orrin told him hesitantly. I looked at Orrin. He was standing up for us even though we were the ones who dragged him into this.

"You should not be wearing that hat." Dad stated randomly, as if it were an order

"A robot should not be wearing my son's, Toby's, hat." He said again. Orrin grasped the hat in his metal hand, gave it to Dad, and then walked off slowly. He was hurt and I just knew it! Why was he acting so hostile towards the robot that did what it was told?

"Dad, it's fine. I don't even like that hat." Toby tried to explain, but I saw Dad tighten his grip on the hat. Something was bothering him about us and that hat. They were connected somehow.

"I think you should go to your room." He told us

"But, Dad-" I started but was cut off

"Do as you're told!" Tears began to form as I turned away from my father, not wanting to look in his face, and ran out of the room. I ran to my room, ran to my bed, and sat there. I faintly heard my brother's door open and close, telling me that he too had run away. I dragged my self out of the bed and walked to Toby's room. He said nothing, as he was focused on a picture of Dad, himself and I. I remember that photo. That was right after there was a tie between him and I at the Science Fair. It was one if not the only pictures with all of us together, happy. I sat next to him and hugged him, wanting to be right next to my brother. We stayed like that for a while. Suddenly, he sighed.

"What's different? I haven't seen Dad angry before" Toby told me sadly.

"Me neither." I answered. Then something weird happened. There were some window cleaning robots out side, and they started talking! I could understand them! No human could understand robot speak!

"Look at the haircut on that one! It's like he got horns!" The window squirter said. It read on its label "Mr. Squirt"

"Horns? Good one!" The wiper blade responded.

"What you mean, horns? It's gel-Wait!" Toby turned to me giving me a look that said, "Did you say that?" I shook my head and we both checked our ears to see if we were actually hearing this!

"I can understand you?" I asked the two robots. This was so weird.

"Wow, that's creepy!" the wiper blade exclaimed.

"What is?' Mr. Squirt questioned.

"Its like they can understand us!" It was weird because we were standing right in front of them, hearing exactly what they were saying.

"Don't be a dummy." Mr. Squirt told the wiper blade.

"We can hear what you're saying." We both told the unsuspecting robots as we walked slowly toward the window.

"It is as if they can hear what we're saying." The robot was clearly getting distressed about us talking to them.

"There's no way! They're human! Come on, let's go and clean some statues." He squirted the window and told the other robot.

"Okey-dokey!" The wiper blade robot turned and wiped right in front of Toby's face and the two robots yelled.

"How can I understand what you're saying? You are robots!" Toby pleaded

"You don't want any trouble."

"Toby-" I started but he had already grabbed onto the robots

"Wait up! I just wanna know what's going on!"

"What's happening to me?"

"TOBY!" I yelled to him. He finally realized that he was hanging on the edge of the windowsill with me attempting to keep him from falling off the edge. The only thing keeping him in the air was the squirt bottle. My heart was pounding because if he were to lose his grip on the bottle, he would pull both of us down because he weighed more then me.

"Okay, guys, let's back up, very carefully." Toby and I warned the robots, but suddenly the squirt bottle sprayed in my brother's face causing him to let the robot go. OH SHI- I started to yell in my mind until I felt myself being pulled down with my brother. Then a scream ripped through my throat as the both of us flailed our arms helplessly as we traveled closer and closer to the ground. I covered my eyes as I could not look if my body went splat. Then suddenly I felt my shirt flailing and myself moving upwards. I also heard rockets.

"That's too freaky for me!" One of the robots yelled

I dared to uncovered my eyes and I could not believe what was happening! I was flying! I glanced at Toby and he also was flying. It felt weird having rockets on my feet, but I felt like I had used them all my life. Toby, however, was having trouble with controlling his and was jerking all over the place. Suddenly, he went flying backwards and into a building. I have to rush to keep up with him as he flew all over Metro City. At one point, after he almost got run over by a train, he finally got control over his rockets. I was following him the entire time laughing a him.

"Havin a little trouble there?" I asked him sarcastically

The response I got was a "Shut up" and " Race ya!" as he flew off after the train. I smirked and flew off after him. He and I flew around the train and smiled at each other. This was so much fun! Then I took off into the sky, wanting to get a good look at the sun. Toby followed after me. The wind felt so nice against my skin and my hair was blown out of my face because of it. I soared through the clouds and was having the time of my life. Then Toby dove into the dormant volcano/mountain and while he was doing that I followed him and we actually communicated through our minds. It was so cool! It also explained why I knew what Toby was going to do with the equation problem from earlier. Then we popped out from the top of the mountain was were sprayed with droplets of rain.

"This is so cool!" I exclaimed with a

"We gotta show Dad!" Toby turned to me and I nodded with a smile as we headed back home with the sunset on our backs. Little did we know that this was actually the beginning of all the problems and hardships that my brother and I were going to face. Because after all, we were just machines with the powerful blue cores.

**Well, what do you think? Please review! It means a ton for me! Also, thank you to all who have reviewed and faved- it means so much to me and helps me get through long chapters like this! I hope to get the next chapter up soon!**


	4. Why?

**A/N: Hello all my wonderful readers! Finally the next chapter! I'm sorry it took so long! I have been extremely busy and have not gotten as much writing time as I would have liked in. But finally, it is here! I would like to thank WunderWings890 for editing this chapter! Could my awesome readers go and check out her stuff? She is a very good writer and has 1 story up so far! Anyway, hope you like this chapter! Please keep reviewing! It really helps keep my morale up! You guys are awesome! :D**

Toby and I took our time coming back, flying around and doing all sorts of tricks until it was starting to get dark. We then decided to fly back to our home seriously. As we got closer to the balcony, I saw Dr. Elefun and Dad and over heard what they where saying.

"I got here as fast as I could. Where are they? Where's Toby and Emma?" I heard Elefun ask worriedly

"I sent them to their rooms. Please, just deactivate them and take them away! I can't bare to see their faces again." My dad held is face in one hand. Those words struck my heart as I wondered what they were talking about. Toby and I landed on the balcony and I sent him a worried look. He returned it.

"Come on, Tenma! You can't just throw them away like pieces of junk!" Elefun exclaimed. Toby and I took this chance to enter.

"Dad? What's going on?" Toby asked with the same face he gave me not moments ago.

"Why are talking about us like this?" I asked. I was terrified. What was wrong?

"Toby, Emma, there's been a bit of a misunderstanding. You two are not actually, entirely ordinary children" Elefun put a hand on each of our shoulders.

"I know! Dad, we can fly! I can drill my way through solid rock, it's amazing!" My brother walked over to my father who would not even look at us.

"We can talk though our minds too!" I told him. But he looked as if he was in his own little world.

"How did I think, this could work?" Each word he was saying was breaking my heart more and more.

"What's wrong with us? Why don't you love us anymore?" Toby and I gave him a very worried look as my brother grabbed his arm, but he shook it off.

"He's programmed with the memories of your own son and daughter, Tenma!" Elefun exclaimed as I felt one hand on my shoulder again.

"Programmed?" What was going on? Why where they talking about us this way?

"Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Elefun was looking desperately at my father

"But he isn't my son. And she is not my daughter" My heart was almost broken with those words. What had we done for him to say that?

"Dad!" Toby exclaimed

"I'm... I'm not your dad. You're not Toby or Emma. You are a copy of Toby. And you are a copy of Emma. Not my son or daughter, but robots! And.. and I... don't want you... ...anymore." Those words struck daggers into my heart. Everything clicked then. Why we were so strong. Why we could talk though our minds. Our worlds were crashing down around us. There were tears running down my face, but now I didn't even know if they were real or not.

"No! No!" We both screamed as we sprinted out the door towards the balcony.

"Toby, Emma, wait! I can't see into the future, but I'm sure there's a place for you two , you just have to find it." Elefun tried desperately to try to calm us, but with no success.

"He's my father! She is my sister! This is my house! It's all I know." Toby was the one to answer, as all I could do was look at the ground.

"Everyone has a destiny, Toby." Elefun reasoned with us.

"Didn't you hear? I'm not Toby." Toby took off after that.

"I'm not Emma either." I could not look at either of the men in front of me as I followed my brother. I saw Elefun try to come after me, but my "dad" stopped him as my brother and I flew off. I looked back as my old home grew smaller and smaller as we got farther away. I saw Orrin and Elefun looking at us with sorry and worried faces. But I would not go back as we both sped up to get away. We soon found a building with a ledge to sit on. We both sat down as my brother made his eyes turn x-ray vision. He looked at his hands and saw wires instead of veins.

"It's true." He said tearfully. I put my arm around him to comfort him but then lights suddenly blinded us. We both put our hands up to shield our eyes, and soon they adjusted to the lights. Security vehicles suddenly surrounded us as we slowly stood up, wondering what was going on. Then suddenly the vehicles pulled out guns.

"This is Stinger one, set weapons to capture." One if the vehicles said

"Oh, no!" My brother exclaimed

"That doesn't sound good." We looked at each other then blasted off. Soon the vehicles were following after us. We flew around to try to shake them off, but no luck.

"What do you guys want?" My brother yelled

"I don't know but I sure as hell don't want to find out!" I told him. Then one of the vehicles shot some weird green goo at us. We ran onto a building as we tried to dodge the green stuff. They kept on shooting at us and kept on getting random stuff and people. Then he told me his idea. I nodded at him as we turned a sharp corner. Then we went under two separate planes to bend the guns that shot the green stuff. But then, my brother smashed into the front window of one of the vehicles. The person was stupid enough to try to knock him off with the windshield wipers as my brother gave him an are-you-serious look. But then he got stuck to one of the green things.

"TOBY!" I screamed. But then one of the other planes got me as well. All of the planes soon had a green thing on each of our legs and arms. But we were not going to give up this easily. I saw a building that could help us escape and told my brother about it. We nodded to each other and flew around to get to that building. We were so close to it, but then the vehicles turned themselves the opposite way, pulling us away from our freedom. We struggled, but they kept on pulling us. Then I took my brother's hand in my own and sped up my boosters. He seemed to get the idea and did the same. Then, we flew through the tiny space. 'We were so close, just a little more' I told myself. Soon, the green things were at their limit and snapped off the both of us. We flipped a few times in the air before we finally got our balance back. But then one of the vehicles front windows started cracking. I turned to my brother and gave him a surprised look.

"Oh, no!" the soldier soon began falling. Bt luckily for the guy, my brother caught him. I flew along side of them until we found a rooftop to land on. He pushed the soldier guy onto the roof once we got there.

"There, you're safe." I told him as we both landed on the roof. But then we saw a bunch of the vehicles sitting in front of us.

"Again?" my brother exclaimed

"What's with you guys?" I yelled at the soldier

"I love you" the soldier simply said.

Then both my brother and I flew up and got into fighting stances

"Come on, then" We both said. Then the vehicles started flying away as fast as they could. We both dropped our stances and gave each other confused looks. As we landed back on the roof, the soldier that we had just saved jumped off the roof. What was going on? What were these guys so scared of? Then we saw it. We turned around and there was a humongous fighter plane right in front of us. My eyes widened. But then it fired a huge blast at us as we were running away. I felt myself being thrown through the air and landed harshly on the adjoining rooftop next to my brother. He had troubles getting up and I tried to help him up in the air. Then we were pummeled with rockets and thrown through a building. I landed even harder this time and could barely lift my head. The plane hovered over us like a force that could not be beaten. My brother helped me up this time while clutching his right shoulder. I had to lean on him slightly because my left leg hurt. We were both steaming from the heat given off by the rockets. I grasped his jacket tightly as fear overtook me. We were going to die. Why did this happen to us? We didn't do anything to deserve this. I felt my brother thinking the same thing. I glanced at him one last time before looking fearfully into the huge blaster. Then it fired. Everything went on slow motion. I felt the burn of the blaster and the sting of the rockets. That was the last thing I knew before falling down into the black abyss and I didn't know if I could ever return.


	5. Author's Note

Hello all of my wonderful readers! I hope life is treating you well! :) I am here to say that I will unfortunately not be continuing this story. I have lost interest though I have tried to write the next chapter. I hope that I will continue this story later but for now I will be putting this story on hiatus for the time being. But I am working on two new stories right now. They will be about Supernatural! One is a break down of a scene from the show and the other is a OC story! Right now I am editing the first one and writing the second!

I hope you guys can forgive me! :( I will put up these stories hopefully later this month!

Thank you all for your patience and your continued support! :D


End file.
